Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by lucid.reader
Summary: Rose is a sixteen year old girl that has TWO death scythes and yet she still decides to go to Shibusen. Most think that she's perfect, but she's far from it. Will her past catch up with her? Will she be able to overcome it? Pairings: SoMa, TsuStar, KidxOC, PattyxOC, and LizxOC
1. Prologue

_**Hey minna-san! So, I have a new fan fiction for y'all, Soul Eater style. It includes an OC of mine. If you read my fan fiction **_**A Fairy's Tail **_**then you would know that I like strong female OCs. This one is strong, but she has a lot of flaws, so, please don't hate me. I don't own Soul Eater.**_

In a dark alley, just inside of Death City limits, lurked a kishin. These monstrosities are humans that strayed from the path of humanity and, in turn, were turned into a demon. Shibusen's students were excellent at protecting the world from these demons, but there are some that are out of their leagues. When that happened, people would call on a skilled assassin that goes by the name of Dark Thorn.

"And that is why we were called for this job," a cloaked figure said, standing on the building overlooking the alley. The figure had an accent that was definitely British and female. "This kishin is out of control. It's rare that they get into Death City, but this is not a normal kishin. He's a bit stronger than the normal ones, but it's nothing that we can't handle."

"Hime-sama, isn't this a bit out of our way?" one of the swords in her sheath spoke, his voice also British.

"I was thinking that we should attend the academy."

"But Hime-sama, why would we attend the academy? You've already turned both my brother and myself into death scythes, so, why bother?"

"Just because you are death scythes does not mean that you both can't improve. Plus, I'm tired of working. Now, enough talking. It's time to kill this kishin."


	2. Is She Too Perfect?

_**Ohayo/konnichiwa, minna! So, the first chapter of Every Rose has it's Thorns is here! *I don't own Soul Eater* Now that we have that disclaimer out of the way, let's begin!**_

Chapter 1: Is she too perfect?

"Class," Professor Stein began, "today we will invite new students into our class. Now, I know that this doesn't happen often, considering that you all are an advanced class, but please stay open minded. I would like to introduce the weapons Joshua and Jacob along with their meister… Wait… Where is your meister?"

The class turned and saw two boys that looked identical to each other standing in the doorway. They both had light, blonde hair that went down to their shoulders. Even though they were identical, they parted their hair opposite from each other so it would be easier for others to tell each other apart.

"Hime-sama will be here shortly," the one called Jacob said.

_Wow, _Death the Kid thought. _It's really hard to tell the two apart. The only way to tell them apart is their part and the different kanji that they have on their necks._ On Joshua's arm was the kanji for ice and on the other twin's arm was the on for fire. Death the Kid could tell that they were from England, maybe the greater London area.

As if on cue, a cloaked figure drifted into the room. "So," Professor Stein said, "you must be their meister. Why don't you introduce yourself."

The figure let out a feminine sigh. "My name is Rose," the girl said. Her English accent filled the room. "I'm the meister of the two elemental swords of fire and ice." Her tone was very proper. "Josh, Jake, and I have been travelling together and taking on jobs for the past two years. About a year ago, I turned them both into death scythes by defeating the twin witches. We take on jobs under the alias 'Dark Thorn'."

"Wait a second," Kid interrupted, "are you trying to tell us that you made two death scythes when you were, what, fifteen? And that you had only been working together a year before? Also, why are they referring to you as 'princess'?"

"Yes, yes, and you will wait. Half of the fun is in the mystery. Now, Professor, may I sit?"

"Well, I will need you for today's lesson, but you weapons may sit," Professor Stein replied as murmurs filled the room.

"Understood. Joshua, Jacob, will you do as he says?"

"Yes, hime-sama," they replied in unison.

"Very good," Stein commented. "Today's lesson will be on variations of Soul Perception."

…

The class buzzed as they wondered what that meant. Maka didn't even know what that could mean. First a creepy meister and her **two** death scythes show up and now they're learning about some weird subject. Maka didn't understand what was going on. Maka couldn't even see her soul. Every time she tried it just looked fuzzy.

"Rose," Professor Stein said, "would you explain what this specific variation of soul perception is? It makes sense, considering that you're the one that created this method."

"Okay, Professor," she stated. "Finish the sentence, 'A sound soul-'"

"'Dwells with in a sound mind and a sound body'," Maka replied robotically.

"Very good, Ms. Albarn."

"How do you know my name?"

"I'm a meister that is very skilled in soul perception. The next time you use soul perception, you should look closer. It's amazing the things that you can find out. Now, back to the lesson. The soul, mind, and body are all interconnected. If meisters can see the soul, why not the mind?" Murmurs began to flood the room once again.

"So, you're trying to convince us that you can read minds? How are we supposed to believe that?" Soul Eater questioned. "How can we believe you if we don't even know what you look like? That ain't cool." That question made the room go quiet.

"Okay. I'll let you see my true appearance, but I will warn you, I did not dress for school. I dressed as I do for battle, so there isn't much clothing on."

"But, hime," Joshua said, "why?"

"I need to gain their trust," she stated, simply. She took off her cloak to reveal a sixteen-year-old girl with straight, fiery red hair that went past her waist. She wore a white tube top that showed off her bust and stopped one inch above her belly button, showing her abs; short, white shorts; and no shoes. Black, vine-like tattoos with thorns on them wrapped around her hard body on her pale skin.

Maka took in all of the tall figure. _Her face looks warm and welcoming, but her stormy, grey eyes show something different,_ Maka wondered what made them so harsh.

"That still doesn't make us believe you," Soul snapped.

"Well then," the redhead giggled. "I'm surprised that you don't have a nosebleed by now, Soul. Your mind is very dirty. So not cool. And, Kid, thank you. I take pride in being symmetrical. Black*Star, darling, please, don't be jealous because I'm more talented than you. Now, does anyone else doubt that I'm telling the truth? Judging by the lack of talking, I think not. Now, I don't always read minds. I try to block it out unless it's necessary. I will teach you all to put up blocks and, for those advanced in soul perception, maybe some mind reading."

The bell rang and class was dismissed. Maka saw that Rose grabbed her cloak and went in the opposite direction of her weapons. Where was she going?


	3. Anger, Violence, and Last Names

_**Ohayo! This is the second chapter in this fanfic! I don't own Soul Eater! Let's go!**_

Chapter 2: Anger, Violence, and Last Names

Death the Kid was still in a state of shock after the lesson was over. As Kid made his way to the Death Room to question father about the new student, he go a little sidetracked. The shinigami heard beautiful violin playing coming from the music room. _No one ever uses the music room, _Kid thought.

Suddenly, the playing stopped and a voice that was like silk called out, "Come on in, Kid. I know you're out there."

Kid opened up the door and found Rose standing there with a violin in playing position. As she kept playing he started commenting on her playing. "What beautiful playing. I thought that it was very well balanced." Rose ignored Kid and kept on playing, but Kid noticed a blush was creeping up her face. He decided to ask her a question. "That piece is that? I don't think that I've ever heard it before."

"That makes sense, considering that I wrote it," the redhead answered, lowering her violin. "It's a hobby of mine."

" Well, it was brilliant, Rose." Awkward silence crept into the conversation. "So, may I ask, what's your last name?"

Rose turned away, trying to suppress her anger. She preferred not to think about her family and last names involved family. _It's not Kid's fault, _she told herself. _He was just curious. You can't blame him. _Rose noticed that she was gripping her violin a little too tight. She set it down and turned back to Kid. "No, you may not ask," the girl calmly told him. "Very few people know my last name and I'd like to keep it that way. Your father, Shinigami-san, is one of those few."

"Oh, well, okay then," the shinigami watched her with intent. "Where are your weapons?"

"They are finding a place where we can train." Artemis paused for a minute, thinking. "They should be back in a few minutes."

"What kind of training are you going to do?"

"Techniques that we have been working on and maybe some more martial arts training. Eventually, we are supposed to teach the techniques to Professor Stein's class. Did you want to watch?"

"If you don't mind. Could I bring my weapons, Liz and Patty, along?"

"Sure. According to my soul perception, they are already with my weapons. Shall we be off?"

Once Rose packed her violin up and grabbed her cloak, the meisters walked to the main exit together when, suddenly, Rose stopped. "Rose, is something wrong?" the shinigami asked.

"Is there another way out?"

"Only emergency exits. Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to avoid a fight," the redhead sighed as she was walking out of the door.

When the confused shinigami followed her, he saw two people confronting her. Soul and Black Star were picking a fight with the meister.

"Come on! Let's fight!" the blue-haired meister yelled. "You wouldn't back down from a fight, would you?"

"It's not cool to back down from a fight," the weapon commented.

Rose, looking hesitant, turned around to Kid. "I have anger issues," she told him. "If I'm about to go to far, you may need to stop me. Once they get me mad, I won't be able to stop. I guess that you could count it as a flaw of mine."

"Okay," Kid told her, "I will." Rose handed him her cloak and turned back to the two troublemakers.

Kid couldn't help thinking that the odd certainly were not in her favour. A male weapon and meister up against a female meister without a weapon. _This isn't good, _Kid thought. _I don't even have my weapons just in case I need to intervene._

Black Star was the first to attack using his soul wave lengths. For some reason, his attack didn't connect. He was actually a few meters away from Rose and facing the wrong direction. Funny thing is, Rose didn't move at all. She stayed in the same spot the whole time.

"Black Star, what happened?" Soul asked.

"I don't know," Black Star answered. "This weird chick must be messin' with my head."

"But that's impossible _**and**_ uncool."

"Oh, but it is possible," Rose smirked. "Didn't you pay attention to today's lesson? I can access your head through your soul. All I have to do is create a low-key resonance with you and I can slip the idea of me being somewhere else into your head and you attack there. Simple, really."

"That's cheating," Soul growled.

"Fine then. If you don't want me to do that, then, Soul, no transforming and no soul wavelengths for Black Star."

"I could beat you with my hands tied behind my back! Let's go!" Black Star yelled. "Yahoo!"

The fight began again. Every time Soul or Black Star tried to hit her, she would block it and us their own force against them. A few minutes later, Rose looked as if she was starting to get mad and started to take the offence.

One of her punches broke Soul's nose and one of her kicks dislocated Black Star's jaw. Kid saw that she was staring to go a bit far, so he decided to intervene. "Rose," he said as he ran to her. "Rose, that's enough." He put his hand on her shoulder, but all she did was turn around and glare at him.

"I've gotta teach these punks a lesson. They're idiots. They should know not to mess with me," she snarled. "You don't make me mad. You just don't."

"Rose, come with me." The angry girl turned away from him, but he grabbed her hand. "Rose, calm down. We're going to go now, Rosie." The scowl disappeared from the young girl's face. Somehow, Kid was able to calm her down. "Rosie, I think that your weapons are waiting. Let's go, Rosie." Kid put her cloak over shoulders then placed his arm around her and guided Rose away.

They started walking through the forest, but Rose told Kid that she needed to sit down. "It's been a while since that happened."

"What?" Kid asked, completely forgetting about the past events. He led her to a patch of grass so they could sit down.

"That other personality. People used to call me Baccara, or Black Rose, whenever that happened. I almost became her today. That was before I met Jake and Josh. I met them about six years ago and their souls calmed me down, so I learned to resonate with them. It was low level, of course. I didn't want people to be suspicious. The first time I became Baccara was when a powerful kishin took someone dear to me. The son of a good friend. He was hardly two years old at the time."

"How long ago was that?"

"I'd rather not say," she answered, turning away. "I don't like to talk about my past."

"Can I ask one thing?

"Maybe. It depends."

"On?

"What the question is."

"Okay. Why no last name? Does it remind you of your past somehow?"

"That's simple. I was never given one." _The Royal Family doesn't have a last name, _she thought to herself. "All though, I did give myself one once. It was something that my mother called me a lot."

"Really? What was it?"

"Bandia," the girl whispered. "It's Irish, like my original name."

"Original name?"

"I think that's enough," a male voice called out from behind them. The duo turned and saw both of their weapons.

"Jacob, Joshua, what are you doing here?" the surprised girl asked.

"We felt your distress, hime-sama. Did something happen?" the ice sword asked.

"A friendly brawl, that's all. Now, shall we go train?"


End file.
